


don we now our gay apparel

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: a bunch of drabbles/ficlets from vixxmas, the 2k18 edition





	1. goodbye for now

**Author's Note:**

> yes. yes i named this after a christmas song SUE ME. it's gay. everything is _gay_ in all the meanings ever.
> 
> // gen; housewarming gifts, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=69406#cmt69406)

"You have another housewarming gift," Jaehwan says, watching Hakyeon trying the vacuum. It doesn't make that much noise and it being a vacuum, Jaehwan is glad. At least all the money he spent were worth something.  
  
Hakyeon puts the vacuum back in the box. "You shouldn't have! This is a nice enough gift already."  
  
Except, Jaehwan can see the twinkle in his eyes. He raises an eyebrow at Sanghyuk, who stifles a laugh.  
  
*  
  
A week later, three bored looking guys lug a total of five single mattresses in Hakyeon's brand new home.  
  
At the end, one of the bored looking guys presents him with the bill for bringing the mattresses. And then, cringing, pushes a pink note in Hakyeon's hands before scurrying off to his coworkers.  
  
_I hope you like your housewarming gifts, hyung!_  the note reads.  _We all chipped in to get them for you. Jaehwan hyung even had to charm the people at IKEA into giving you the note, it was hilarious. Love you!_  
  
"They could've at least paid for shipping," Hakyeon mutters to himself. Then again, it could be worse. He wouldn't put it past them to make him pay for his own housewarming gifts. Even if they're... this.  
  
Then again, it's  _them_. Hakyeon smiles at the stack of mattresses currently blocking his bathroom door. He'll need to move them, and find space to store them as well.   
  
_I do have a perfectly good couch, you know,_  Hakyeon texts the group chat.  
  
_we know,_  Hongbin responds seconds later.  _where do you think you'll be sleeping_  
  
Hakyeon snorts, locking his phone. A part of him demands him to be... offended. Or something. Except he's already thinking about how to rearrange his living room in case he needs to fit all of the mattresses in it.  
  
He'd better get moving, too. Ended by a burst bladder would be such an dumb way to die.


	2. draw me like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenvi; manhua author or webtooner and his unwilling roommate dragged into modeling for him; originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=69662#cmt69662)

“Okay, stand a little to the left,” Jaehwan instructs, holding the stylus straight ahead, eyes squinted, like that would do anything. It might actually do something - Wonshik’s not too keen on the art stuff. What he does know, however, is that he hates his roommate.  
  
“I hate you,” he tells Jaehwan. He moves a little to the left, though.  
  
Jaehwan snorts. “Right.”  
  
“Don’t you have like, other friends to bully into modelling for you?” Wonshik asks, possibly for the twentieth time. Tonight. Each time Jaehwan comes up with an excuse more ridiculous than the last one.  
  
“Sure I do,” he agrees, hand flying on his tablet. “But you’re pretty much the hottest and my readers deserve the best.”  
  
Wonshik blinks at him. That’s new. “I… Thanks?” He moves to go finally, finally flop on his bed but a firm glare from Jaehwan makes him go back to his original position, leaning against the wall. He moves a little to the left again. “This is still exploitation,” he insists.  
  
“Please,” Jaehwan huffs. “I know you read it. I know the handles to all your alternative accounts, too. You keep liking the comments about how hot you are.”  
  
“I just,” Wonshik says, helpless. “Wouldn’t you find it weird if I drew gay porn with you in it?”  
  
_“I’m not drawing porn,”_  Jaehwan turns to glare at him, then shrugs. “Right now. Speaking of, strip.”  
  
Wonshik stares at him. “What.”  
  
“My couple is ready to finally take it to the next level.” Jaehwan explains, like that justifies everything. “So, strip. I need a reference for the nipples, I’m not very good at those.”  
  
“I’m just going to pretend that sentence never left your mouth,” Wonshik says evenly, voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
Jaehwan gives him an appreciative look. “Perfect.”  
  
“You say you’re not drawing porn,” Wonshik continues a few minutes later, “But your couple has been all over each other pretty much since they met.”  
  
Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “That’s called unresolved sexual tension. No dicks involved. They haven’t even kissed yet.”  
  
Wonshik raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you just say they’re ready to take it to the next level?”  
  
_“Well,”_  Jaehwan starts,  _“Now_  they are. They weren’t before.” He won’t look Wonshik in the eye, though.  
  
“Hey, now that I think about it,” Wonshik begins, eyes narrowed. “The other character kinda looks like you.” When Jaehwan doesn’t say anything for a beat too long, Wonshik squeaks. “Oh my god-”  
  
Jaehwan whips around, stylus pointed at Wonshik like a weapon. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence or I’m making a spin off centered around your character.”  
  
Wonshik frantically mimes zipping his mouth shut.   
  
He can’t help but notice Jaehwan is kind of cute when he’s flustered, though. He files that as something to consider later. Maybe there’s something to Jaehwan’s stupid webtoon after all.


	3. ladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vague neo ...or taekbin? idek; magical girl taekwoon, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=115742#cmt115742)

You did  _what?_  Hakyeon grits over the phone.  
  
There's a whine, then a huff. Hakyeon can clearly imagine Jaehwan and Sanghyuk on the other line, one pouting and one rolling his eyes. He'd bet a limb that's exactly what's going on right now.  
  
" _We_  didn't do anything," Sanghyuk says slowly. "It just happened."  
  
"I've been gone for, like, two days." Hakyeon sighs. "I  _asked you_  not to burn the dorm down."  
  
"It's more like a week," Jaehwan mumbles at the same time Sanghyuk says, evenly, "The dorm is perfectly fine."  
  
Hakyeon sighs again. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
*  
  
It's Wonshik who meets him outside, which is great because Hakyeon is still irritated with both the real and the fake maknae. Don't shoot the messenger, people say, except Hakyeon really doesn't care right about now.  
  
"So Taekwoon is a girl." He states, hoping against hope that Wonshik will start laughing, finally revealing that Hakyeon is the butt of a group-wide prank and Taekwoon is not, in fact, a girl. A girl with... abilities at that.  
  
"Yup." Wonshik nods. "The magic is real too, I know this is what you'll ask next."  
  
They're at the front door now and Hakyeon is very tempted to bang his head against it. "I guess this is better than body switching."  
  
The body switching incident... That was a disaster. Hakyeon really doesn't want to go through it again.  
  
"Yeah," Wonshik says, frowning. "I'm not so sure."  
  
Like Hakyeon ever had a choice.  
  
*  
  
What greets him inside the dorm is... a lot. Of everything. A lot more flora than he remembers, for one. There are vines crawling on the ceiling, wrapping around the lightbulbs, around door frames and a few even reach around the coach. There's the sound of birds, too even though no birds are in sight. There's a giant cat drawn on one of the walls and Hakyeon swears it follows him as he moves through the room.   
  
The ceiling is pink.  
  
"He... I mean she," Wonshik amends. "Taekwoon can't really control her powers yet."  
  
At least it's not body switching, Hakyeon thinks.  
  
It's then that Taekwoon emerges from his bedroom, a blanket wrapped around himself. He seems naked under it. There are shapes Hakyeon has not seen on him before under the blanket, as well.  
  
"You could've at least put on a shirt," Hongbin mumbles from the armchair, where a stray vine is trying to crawl up his leg. "Please don't turn this into a tentacle porn scene," he adds, a note of desperation in his voice.  
  
"I can't really control any of this," Taekwoon shurgs. Hakyeon can see the vine speeding up, though.  
  
He rubs at his temples. Despite his prayers, when he opens his eyes again the vines are still trying to crawl up Hongbin's legs. There are two of them now. "Taekwoon, please stop."  
  
Hakyeon feels a spike of satisfaction, watching the vines slowly, dejectedly retreating away from Hongbin.  
  
"There's still the issue of, you know," Jaehwan cups his hands on his chest. Wonshik throws a pillow at him. "I'm just saying!" Jaehwan exclaims. "He has his musical thing. Death doesn't have boobs, last time I checked."  
  
"Can you just," Sanghyuk waves a hand in the air, finishing by pointing it at Taekwoon's crotch. "Can't you just magic yourself a dick or something?"  
  
Taekwoon blushes beet red, for some reason. "That's not really how it works."  
  
"Didn't you  _not know_  how it works just two seconds ago?" Wonshik asks.  
  
Taekwoon shrugs, stays silent.  
  
"I was gone for two seconds," Hakyeon mumbles. Oh, how he misses the body switching incident.


	4. (dis)connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rabin; wonshik always answers hongbin's calls, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=73502#cmt73502)

Hakyeon doesn't notice it at first but once he does, he sees it all the time.  
  
The first time is when Wonshik is holed up in his studio, phone probably off. Hakyeon hasn't seen or heard him in about three days, schedules clashing. Even when he tries to call, the calls usually ring until the monotone voice of the operator tells him the person cannot be reached.  
  
He complains to whoever's willing to listen in the living room. It seems no one  _is_  willing but Hongbin and Taekwoon are there, which is pretty much the same.  
  
Hakyeon gets a call from Wonshik not even fifteen minutes later.  
  
 _I missed you hyung,_  he says,  _sorry I didn't pick up your calls. You know how it is._  
  
And Hakyeon knows, of course. It's not the same for him but he knows how Wonshik works. Which is why this is the moment that makes him start paying attention.  
  
*  
  
The second time, Hakyeon is sifting through the bills he just picked up - it's mostly phone bills since technically it's not them that should be dealing with electricity and the kind.   
  
What catches his eye is the numbers on one of the bills. They're almost as high as their rent.  
  
"Oh my god, Hongbin," he exclaims before he has time to remember he's not actually supposed to be going through other people's bills. "Did you speak to the pope or something?"  
  
Hongbin all but flies in, snatching the sheet of paper out of Hakyeon's hands. He'd just turned it to the call history. There wasn't enough time to check properly, not really, but the list of calls seemed suspiciously similar to Wonshik's tour dates.  
  
*  
  
Wonshik will be home soon. There's only Paris left, after he finishes tonight's performance in London and the entire dorm is buzzing with excitement, even if no one will say it out loud. They all miss him in their own way - Taekwoon and Jaehwan grumble empty threats for the souvenirs Wonshik may or may not bring, Sanghyuk laughs at them but glances at the window more often than usual.  
  
Hongbin, though. Hongbin stays silent, emotionless. It's almost like he's not affected at all.  
  
Hakyeon finds out the truth past midnight that same night. He shouldn't be up, not really, except drinking too much water right before bed is never a good idea and apparently he never learned his lesson.  
  
The bathroom is occupied, though, and he can hear quiet sniffling from the other side.  
  
He has just enough time to panic because  _the children are in pain_  when he realizes that 1. the person inside is Hongbin and 2. he's talking to someone.  
  
Hakyeon wants to stay, help, because he's  _worried_  but then there's the  _I miss you so much_  and the  _I've never hated the idea of France so much before_  and this really, really isn't something he should be listening to.  
  
So he retreats to his room instead, praying time would somehow go faster.


	5. dr love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taekbin; love advice column, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=76574#cmt76574)

Hongbin hates each and decision he's taken in his life which has lead him to this moment.  
  
This moment being him at three in the morning, staring at the email provided for the newspaper's love advice column. The staff at large despise doing the love advice column, Hongbin found out pretty soon after his internship started.  
  
Which is why, naturally, interns get the honors.   
  
There are fifty-six unread messages.   
  
As he's glaring at the screen, a new message pops up.  
  
Fifty-seven.  
  
Hongbin sighs and clicks open the newest one. Might as well get started on choosing the ones for next week's issue.  
The email reads:  
  
 _Hello,  
I think my boyfriend doesn't love me anymore. I feel like I haven't him in ages and he keeps ignoring me for work when I know for a fact he isn't as busy as he claims he is. I keep trying to do things for him, like cook dinner but he always insults my efforts. I feel terribly invalidated but he can be very scary and I don't know how to bring it up.   
I hope you can help._  
  
The letter is signed as  _Anon_  but Hongbin is way too familiar with the email address.  
He was, after all, the one who created it. The perks of dating a guy who doesn't believe in the evolution of email addresses past the stupid, stupid decisions you make in high school.  
  
He pulls up Taekwoon's chat on his phone, rolling his eyes at the string of blank face emojis Taekwoon last sent him. It's not Hongbin's fault they keep dumping the love column on him.  
  
He takes a picture of the inbox with the fifty-six unread emails, with Taekwoon's sitting opened on top. As it loads in the message, Hongbin adds a  _Very mature, Jung Taekwoon._  
  
The reply is almost instant.  _i don't know what you're talking about_  
  
 _And also,_  Hongbin adds,  _all I did was say your spaghetti could've used more salt. ONCE._  
  
This one, apparently, Taekwoon doesn't deem important enough for a reply.  
  
*  
  
 _Dear Anon,_  
I understand the difficult situation you're in. I myself am in a similar one, except my partner tends to be petty, insensitive prick whenever things don't go his way. But it's love, you know? Maybe you should try to work things out, speak up. If you're still together, there must be something there, right? Really, just talk to him. Please. It doesn't hurt, I swear.


	6. starlit secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neo; model au, boyfriends meeting on a runway show, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=78622#cmt78622)

“Taekwoon, sweetheart,” Jaehwan exclaims, unnecessarily loud. Taekwoon resists the urge to run back to his dressing room. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”  
  
Taekwoon gives him a look. “We saw each other last week.”  
  
 _“Ages,”_  Jaehwan insists, with a level of theatricality which makes Taekwoon wonder if he hasn’t actually missed his calling. Not that Jaehwan is a bad designer - quite the opposite, really. Except. So much drama. “Anyway,” Jaehwan continues, looping his arm around Taekwoon’s. “There has been a change of plans, Hongbin’s friend had to bail on us in the last minute, such a tragedy.” Jaehwan stays quiet for a few seconds, like Chansik has died or something, instead of being snowed in after a shoot in fucking Russia. Then again, it might be the same in Jaehwan’s head. “The thing is,” he goes on, tone as cheery as ever, “I had to find a replacement very quickly and a friend of a friend was kind enough to come to the rescue. I want to introduce you to him.”  
  
Taekwoon is ninety-nine percent sure  _he_  doesn’t want to but he also knows Jaehwan. He doesn’t have a choice, really. So instead, he lets Jaehwan lead him down the hallway without much protest.  
  
*  
  
In retrospect, it would’ve probably been a good idea to ask for a name, at least.  
  
“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan says with a flourish, “this is Cha Hakyeon, my knight in shining armor.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Taekwoon squeaks on instinct, while the memory of Hakyeon’s pleasant smile being pressed into his skin just the night before runs through his mind on double speed.  
  
Hakyeon bows a little, all polite, but Taekwoon has known him long enough to see he’s trying to stifle a laugh. “Likewise, Mr Jung. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
  
“About what an asshole he is?” Jaehwan pipes in, oblivious. “It’s only half true, he’s kind of sweet once you get past the murderous stare.”  
  
“I see,” Hakyeon says and does laugh this time. “I’ll keep that in mind. I have a feeling we’ll get along great, Taekwoon. Is it okay if I call you that?”  
  
“Sure,” Taekwoon replies, a little too quick. Jaehwan gives him a curious glance. “Hakyeon,” he adds into the silence.  
  
Hakyeon beams at him.  
  
*  
  
Taekwoon sneaks out of the dressing room to watch Hakyeon rehearse. He’s wearing the centerpiece, Jaehwan’s favorite outfit out of the collection and will be coming out last. Of course, this warrants additional rehearsal, especially since he was called in on such a short notice.  
  
He’s almost as mesmerising on the runway as he is in real life and Taekwoon finds himself a little breathless.  
  
There’s a slight nudge to his ribs and when Taekwoon whips around, startled, Jaehwan grins at him. “You like him.” He says. It’s not a question.  
  
“I guess you could say that,” Taekwoon admits. He and Jaehwan aren’t exactly friends, more like close acquaintances probably. He wonders if he’s that obvious or Jaehwan is just especially perceptive. Both are equally plausible. “He’s very nice to look at,” Taekwoon allows himself to add. It’s not a lie, not at all - it’s no secret that Hakyeon had taken the fashion world by storm right from the beginning, his undeniable charisma overpowering any opinions anyone could have about his appearance.  
  
Which is also devastatingly good, Taekwoon has to admit.  
  
“He is, isn’t he?” Jaehwan sighs dreamily. “I would’ve totally put the moves on him but word has it he already has someone.”  
  
Taekwoon turns around so fast his neck cracks. “What?”  
  
Jaehwan raises an eyebrow. “If you believe the rumors, apparently he’s in a committed relationship with someone, except no one has any idea who.” He nods towards Hakyeon on the runway, concentrated in getting his pace correct. “He’s turned down quite a bit of very nice looking models already and I know for a fact that hasn’t always been the case.”  
  
Taekwoon nods. He knows too, even if he’s never witnessed that side of Hakyeon for himself. Sometimes Hakyeon will tell him stories of this and that model, brag how he used to be the talk of town. He still is, Taekwoon insists, but each time he does, Hakyeon waves him off, cuddles closer. Makes him coffee, kisses him until they both fall asleep in front of the TV. This is the Hakyeon Taekwoon knows and he is curious about the other one, convinced he’d love him too but - this Hakyeon,  _his_  Hakyeon is just as great. Golden.  
  
“Anyway, don’t you have makeup or something?” Jaehwan says, startling Taekwoon out of his thoughts. He realizes he’s been staring at Hakyeon all this time and prays Jaehwan did the same.  
  
“Yeah,” Taekwoon breathes, stealing one last glance at Hakyeon. “I do.”  
  
*  
  
There’s still well over an hour until the show starts and the staff is buzzing backstage, preparing for everything. It’s just enough time to be too early for Taekwoon to feel the excitement and the noise just makes his head hurt. He slips out of the commotion, choosing to roam the halls backstage instead of hiding in his dressing room. Jaehwan would find him in a heartbeat.  
  
Taekwoon wanders a bit further than he normally does. The only person he’s seen in the past ten minutes was one of the cleaning ladies, dragging a broom behind her. She’d given him a knowing smile and Taekwoon had just speed-walked past her.  
  
Her knowing smile makes a lot more sense when he sees the door to what seems to be a dressing room cracked open. There’s light spilling into the otherwise dark hallway.  
  
There are no suspicious noises coming from inside, though, so Taekwoon decides it’s safe to peek in.  
  
It seems whatever the purpose of the room was originally, it’s mostly a storage closet now. There are various props all over the place, some Taekwoon recognizes as things he’s seen on stage before and others just seem way too theatrical to have anything to do with fashion shows. In the middle of the room, legs swinging off the edge of an ornamented wooden table, is Hakyeon.  
  
He looks up from his phone at the sound of Taekwoon’s footsteps and the prettiest smile spills on his lips. “Hey there, stranger.”  
  
Taekwoon throws a quick glance behind him before he steps into the room, just in case, but the hallway is just as empty as it was two minutes ago. “What are you doing all the way here?”  
  
“Waited for you,” Hakyeon shrugs. “I figured you’d wanna hide for a bit eventually.”  
  
Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “There’s no way you could’ve known I’d even find this room.”  
  
“True,” Hakyeon agrees, putting his phone down beside him to tug at the edges of Taekwoon’s cardigan. “But you’re here, aren’t you? It was worth the shot.”  
  
Taekwoon goes easily, stepping between Hakyeon’s legs. Hakyeon’s arms loop around his neck and Taekwoon’s hands tangle in the fluffy sweater he has on in return.  
  
There’s the niggling feeling on the back of Taekwoon’s mind,  _What if someone sees?_  But he ignores it with practised ease - the warmth of Hakyeon’s body pressed close helps a lot, too.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you’re coming?” he asks after a few moments of just basking in Hakyeon’s presence. It’s become one of his favorite hobbies, at least when Hakyeon isn’t driving him insane. Which is a lot of the time, frankly, but that’s just another thing Taekwoon has found out he loves about him.  
  
Hakyeon shrugs again. “I wanted to surprise you. And it really was a last minute thing.”  
  
When his lips eventually find Taekwoon’s, he has a fleeting thought about his makeup being ruined but, in the end, there’s still a good hour to the show, they can’t honestly expect his lip tint to remain intact. And Hakyeon knows not to mess with the rest.  
  
*  
  
Taekwoon blames the constant high Hakyeon has him on whenever he’s close for not hearing the footsteps.  
  
 _“Oh my god,”_  someone shrieks. Taekwoon knows that shriek. It was a good part of the reason he left the backstage commotion in the first place. He buries his face in Hakyeon’s neck on instinct. It occurs to him that maybe he should’ve jumped in the opposite direction instead - tried to deny it or something. But Hakyeon’s hands tighten on his neck and it feels… safe. He doesn’t exactly feel like denying it.  
  
“Hey, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon says conversationally. His fingers card through Taekwoon’s hair, careful not to mess it up too much.  
  
“I knew there was something weird about you two!” Jaehwan exclaims. “Oh my god,” he repeats, voice laced with horror this time. “I can’t believe I told you I’d bang your boyfriend.”  
  
This has Taekwoon finally emerging from Hakyeon’s sweater to glare in the general direction doorway. “You can’t.”  
  
He can feel the vibrations of Hakyeon’s laughter before the sound reaches his ears. “I’m flattered,” Hakyeon says, “But I’ll have to decline.”  
  
“I can see that,” Jaehwan nods. “I can’t believe I just saw that. Anyway” he adds, “as much as I enjoy the thought of you two being a couple you’re at work and you need to get back.  _Right now.”_  
  
With that, he’s gone. Taekwoon spends a few more moments just standing there, breathing Hakyeon’s air. “How long do you think it’ll take for everyone to find out?” He asks in the end.  
  
Hakyeon hums. “With Jaehwan? A day or two of battling with himself to keep the secret and then another hour or so after he gives up. I imagine it’ll be public news by the end of the week at the latest.”  
  
Taekwoon heaves a sigh. “Let’s go on a date tonight. Enjoy the privacy while we still can.”  
  
“Brilliant idea,” Hakyeon beams at him, then pulls him close again. “But I have some of those for right now, too.”  
  
Taekwoon goes easy, like he always does. Because, really, fuck Jaehwan.


	7. because mistletoe, that's why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/sandeul in theory. mostly just ken/a bunch of people  
> stolen kiss but they liked it? originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=89374#cmt89374)

Jaehwan has an agenda. Christmas is getting closer and closer and western culture is popular enough now that it’s sort of socially acceptable to make out with people under the excuse of mistletoe. Which means - an indefinite amount of (for the most part) consequence-free kisses he can steal from his friends. And, well. Being an idol has the perks of all your friends being really fucking hot.  
  
The rest of VIXX are the easiest - he glues a plastic mistletoe branch above the bathroom door. Someone always runs into someone else at the bathroom door and the theory is proven right when just three days later, he’s already kissed the entirety of his group. (Including himself. He drew a vague mistletoe shape on the mirror, with toothpaste, that one time Taekwoon really needed to pee and Jaehwan was still salty he’d eaten the last cookie the night before.)  
  
He gets Taekwoon right after the cookie-bathroom incident - he’s trying to maybe pass through Jaehwan in his hurry to get into the bathroom, which means he totally doesn’t expect the kiss. It lands somewhere between the corner of his mouth and the apple of his left cheek but Jaehwan doesn’t have time to re-do it, too busy running for his life.  
  
After that, Jaehwan decides to glue some plastic mistletoe on other key doors of the dorm as well.  
  
Sanghyuk he sneaks up on during a snack break in one of his gaming binges with Hongbin. It’s your regular, boring kiss on the cheek but Jaehwan doesn’t exactly feel like overdoing it with the maknae. He has much better targets yet to be kissed. (He regrets it somewhat afterwards - Sanghyuk took it all in stride, not even batting an eyelash at Jaehwan’s bumbling explanation of the mistletoe. All the missed possibilities.)  
  
Hongbin is a bit reluctant, although, in the end, he surrenders to the power of the mistletoe and lets himself be kissed willingly. It may or may not have something to do with the fact that Jaehwan has been  _stealthily_  stalking him through the dorm for quite a bit before it happened.  
  
To no one’s surprise, Wonshik kisses Jaehwan first. He’s dangling one of Jaehwan’s plastic mistletoes above them and Jaehwan feels somewhat played, honestly.  
  
Hakyeon kicks the door open two weeks before Christmas, hands full of takeout, and plants a loud, messy kiss right on Jaehwan’s lips. So there’s that.  
  
After the basics are covered, Jaehwan moves on to the fun part: his non-VIXX friends. Everyone has schedules somewhere and it takes actual, real effort to see any of them in person long enough to be smooched. It’s  _exciting._  
  
Byulyi and Heeyeon turn out to be a double combo once he sneaks into Mamamoo’s dressing room for one of the shows they’re promoting on. They both glare at him (along with Wheein and Hyejin, who also happen to be there. Of course.) It’s for the best, in the end, because once Jaehwan explains the agenda Byulyi laughs and Heeyeon follows, and they all end up kissing his cheeks. Hyejin and Wheein included. Jaehwan’s glad, really, except he’s a little sad Yongsun wasn’t there. Because  _that_  would’ve been nice.  
  
He can’t actually get Seokjin in the same country, let alone room, long enough to trick him into a kiss so he makes up for it by spamming his kakao with kissy emojis.  
  
And then… there’s Junghwan.  
  
Jaehwan plans this one out because unlike the girls, inviting him over wouldn’t mean a potential scandal. Probably.  
  
The strategically placed mistletoe is still all over the dorm (a mistake, really. They’d all became unwilling witnesses to a rather heated makeout session back when Hakyeon was over. On the bright side, Taekwoon no longer gives him shit for the mistletoe). Jaehwan adds a few extra branches, just in case Junghwan proves to be particularly good at avoiding it. He chooses a day when the others will be busy for the majority of the day, too, which - he has no explanation for. The kiss and tell thing? Maybe. Kiss and tell doesn’t seem like a nice thing to do.  
  
He plants the first kiss as soon as the door behind Junghwan clicks shut. Jaehwan aims for his cheek, except Junghwan moves to unzip his coat and the kiss ends up somewhere close to his ear, instead.  
  
(Jaehwan pretends not to notice the teeny-tiny shudder that passes through Junghwan’s body. Because it definitely didn’t happen. Really.)  
  
Junghwan stares at him. “What.”  
  
“Mistletoe,” Jaehwan shrugs, pointing to the door where indeed, there’s a mistletoe hanging on a strip of glitter tape.  
  
Junghwan’s eyes follow his fingers, eyeing the mistletoe with suspicion. “I see.”  
  
Jaehwan tells him about the agenda on their way to the kitchen. It takes a while, because he definitely went overboard with the mistletoe and now Junghwan seems determined to honor each and every one. It’s innocent cheek kisses up until the actual kitchen door, where Jaehwan’s gesturing through a particularly interesting part of his adventures in Mamamoo’s dressing room and turns around at the wrong moment and - well. At least now he knows how Junghwan’s lips taste like? (He ignores the sudden desire to lean back in. There’s plenty of other mistletoe he can hide that under.)  
  
For his part, Junghwan seems perfectly unbothered.  
  
Jaehwan narrows his eyes. Junghwan raises an eyebrow in turn.  
  
“So,” Jaehwan starts, letting the door to the kitchen click close behind him. “Shall I show you the rest of my mistletoe then?”  
  
Junghwan shrugs. “It’s an interesting plant.”  
  
About an hour and a pile of clothes later, Jaehwan decides he definitely, one hundred percent agrees.


	8. no homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ravi/kai; Wonshik and Jong(b)in celebrate Christmas at the gym like the good bros they are and then they go eat together like bros (and maybe kiss like bros do??), originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=89886#cmt89886)

“Are you seriously planning to spend Christmas in a gym?” Jaehwan asks, trailing behind Wonshik as he’s picking out clothes to stuff in his gym bag. It’s a Christmas gym visit, after all - something  _has_  to be special.  
  
“Of course I am.” He states, elbowing Jaehwan away once he gets a little too close for comfort. “Just because it’s Christmas doesn’t mean I have to slack off. It’s not like I’m going to be alone either.”  
  
“Yeaaah,” Jaehwan drawls. “Your  _bro Christmas._ ” It’s complete with air quotes and an that exaggeratedly suggestive voice only Jaehwan is capable of.  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean, ” Wonshik says, because he’s not. Going to the gym with Jongin is a great way to spend Christmas as far as he’s concerned. It’s not like he can go visit his family instead.  
  
Jaehwan crosses his hands, giving him A Look. “Sure you’re not.”  
  
“I’m not,” Wonshik repeats. He zips his bag and waves a goodbye to Jaehwan because time has taught him that ditching Jaehwan is the only viable way to avoid further confrontation.  
  
He knows Jaehwan is rolling his eyes behind him, even without turning around to confirm it.  
*  
Kim Jongin, Wonshik has found out, is one very attractive human being. It’s not something that particularly affects him - Jongin is a friend, a bro, but Wonshik is not  _blind._  
  
He helps Jongin set up his weights, takes the compulsory narcissistic gym selfie, then takes one with Jongin for good measure. They look good next to each other, he has to admit.  
  
Jongin high fives him when Wonshik shows him the picture - because he’s a great friend and he  _agrees._    
  
“Hey,” Jongin says when they both head off to shower. “It’s still relatively early, wanna order something to eat? We can stay here for a bit longer, it’s not like there’s anyone else.”  
  
“Sure,” Wonshik agrees without thinking. He finds the sight of Jongin’s back strangely pleasing for some reason. Is this the effect he has on other people?  
  
Jongin hums, stripping off his soaked tank top and bunching it up to throw in the general direction of his bag. Wonshik stares for a moment longer, considering, then does the same.  
  
*  
  
Takeout on Christmas eve isn’t particularly festive, not in the traditional way, but Wonshik is with someone he loves (as a friend) in a place he loves, so he’s content.   
  
“Jaehwan-hyung thinks it’s weird that we’re doing this for Christmas.” Wonshik says amidst the comfortable silence that has taken over. Jongin glances at him curiously, smudging a bit of his black bean sauce around the corner of his lips in the process. “I told him he’s weird because it’s a bro thing and he doesn’t understand.”  
  
As he leans over to wipe it off, Wonshik swears he can  _feel_  Jaehwan judging him all the way from home.  
  
Jongin blinks at him, then at his food, then at him again. “Thanks.”  
  
“No worries,” Wonshik replies, getting back to his food.  
  
The silence is a little less comfortable this time.  
  
*  
  
Wonshik gives in somewhere around the time they go pick up their stuff to go home, takeout boxes stuffed in a bag to throw out.  
  
Jongin has been glancing at him weirdly ever since the sauce accident - at his lips mostly, sometimes his arms and -  
  
Wonshik gives in, and Jongin ends up pressed against a random locker. The handle must be digging in his back, Wonshik thinks absently, except Jongin seems preoccupied with other things - like staring at him with something caught between shock and anticipation.  
  
“Maybe this is what Jaehwan-hyung meant,” Jongin suggests. It seems he can’t decide where to look - eyes constantly flicking between Wonshik’s own and his lips.  
  
Wonshik shrugs, lets his hands wander downwards. “Bro, blow, close enough.”  
  
Jongin laughs but it trails off into a moan soon enough. And that - that Wonshik is content with, too.


	9. face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luck; one of them kisses the other while drunk, morning after is quite something, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=101918#cmt101918)

To say Sanghyuk is used to this already would be a gross understatement.  
  
This being Taekwoon acting like a five year old trying to get attention approximately 23 hours a day, sleep time included.  
  
Last night, however, was a new one. It started as usual - Taekwoon trying to poke Sanghyuk's cheeks, grinning stupidly ( _adorably,_  not that Sanghyuk would ever say that out loud). Each time Sanghyuk pretended he's about to get up and make him suffer in revenge, Taekwoon would stumble away, giggling, the who-knows-how-many shots of soju making his movements even more... noodley. It's a miracle he didn't run into the coffee table.  
  
And then, instead of trying to poke Sanghyuk's cheeks, Taekwoon tried to poke his lips. With  _his_  lips.  
  
Sanghyuk was too stunned to do anything but let it happen. Hakyeon had passed out cold by this point, Wonshik asleep as well and Jaehwan possibly drunker than Taekwoon.  
  
Hongbin was the only judging witness but that Sanghyuk could deal with.  
  
Taekwoon got bored pretty fast, returned to being a pain in the ass, passed out too not long after.  
  
Which leads them to today: Sanghyuk in the kitchen, nursing a coffee alongside Hakyeon, who seems to be regretting his life choices. He has his head buried in his hands when Taekwoon stumbles in, blindly swatting in the general direction of the coffee maker.  
  
"Hi," Sanghyuk greets. Taekwoon mostly just grunts in his direction. It's probably the best he can get this early - Taekwoon has always been slow to wake up.  
  
The rest trickle in slowly after that, Wonshik hanging off Jaehwan, still sleepy. Hongbin is last and there is a mildly disgusted but endlessly wicked grin plastered on his face.  
  
He pokes Taekwoon's back. "Hi there, lover boy."  
  
Hakyeon's head whips up so fast Sanghyuk winces for him. "What?"  
  
So does Taekwoon's.  
  
_"Someone,"_  Hongbin says conspiratorially, "Was very invested in sucking the air out of Hyukkie last night."  
  
The mug Taekwoon just filled with coffee clatters to the ground, the nice, clean tiles going black in seconds.  
  
"Taekwoon did  _what?_ " Hakyeon screeches. Jaehwan winces.  
  
Taekwoon's face is rapidly going scarlet, although mortification takes a back seat to self preservation, apparently, because a second later he's bolting out the kitchen straight through the coffee puddle, subsequently spreading it everywhere.  
  
Hakyeon's screeches of  _You deflowered our baby!!!_  follow him, along with Hakyeon himself.  
  
Jaehwan looks at the door, then at Sanghyuk. "Who's gonna tell him?"  
  
Sanghyuk laughs into his coffee.  
  
There's a beat of silence and then, "Why am I always asleep for the fun stuff," Wonshik whines.  
  
Jaehwan just pats his shoulder.


	10. chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luck; high school au - first kiss, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=122910#cmt122910)

Sanghyuk realizes how ridiculous it all is, for so many reasons. But rational logic fails to stop the fluttering of his heart each time Jung Taekwoon nods a hi to him in the hallways.  
  
The age difference, the fact that Taekwoon is about to move halfway across the country for university, the horrified face Hakyeon’s bound to make if he knew - the full list of reasons why this is a terrible idea presents itself in his mind, bullet pointed, rolling like the end credits of Sanghyuk’s non-existent love life.  
  
A part of him regrets ever succumbing to Hakyeon’s, frankly, kinda scary, persistent claims that he’s adopted Sanghyuk straight from his first day of high school. It’s like he has a second mom, residing in the school, ready fight everyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way. (In a way, that was probably exactly why Sanghyuk succumbed in the first place - he kind of really misses his mom back home, even if his integrity as a fourteen-year-old would never let him admit it out loud.)  
  
Taekwoon was collateral damage after that - Hakyeon’s slightly scary best friend who has the ability to turn into an adorably bumbling, awkward mess at the mere possibility of stepping out of his comfort zone.   
  
Sanghyuk is the opposite, really, and a part of him desperately wants to jump in the way of everything that ever makes Taekwoon uncomfortable - which is ridiculous, and the end credits roll again.  
  
Like both his mom and Hakyeon tend to say, however, Sanghyuk’s superpower is stubborness.  
  
He tracks down Taekwoon at their graduation, pushing all the sappy feelings bubbling under his skin somewhere deeper, where no one will find them.  
  
Taekwoon, predictably, is hiding in one of the senior classrooms, abandoned for the time being because everyone is too busy talking about the mythical land of uni outside. Sanghyuk waves hi, then backs Taekwoon into one of the desks.  
  
Taekwoon seems to allow it more out of shock than anything - he has a few centimetres over Sanghyuk, a little broader, too. He could push Sanghyuk away if he wanted to - but he doesn’t.  
  
“I like you,” Sanghyuk says without preamble. Taekwoon’s eyes go wide but Sanghyuk shakes his head. “I’m not expecting you to react. Trust me, there isn’t anything you can say that I haven’t thought about a million times already.”  
  
Taekwoon’s still staring at him, eyes wide. He still hasn’t moved, either. “Then what?”  
  
Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, braces himself. Then gets on his tiptoes and plants a soft, soft kiss right on Taekwoon’s lips. “I wanted the first person I kiss to be someone I actually care about,” he says, smiling. Taekwoon seems too shell-shocked to respond and, frankly, Sanghyuk doesn’t blame him.  
  
“Thanks… I think?” Taekwoon tries. Sanghyuk’s somewhat pleased to see the pink rapidly spreading on his face.  
  
“One day,” Sanghyuk promises, “when all those things you’re thinking about right now are no longer relevant, maybe I’ll find you again. If you remember me,” he considers his words, grins with bravado he doesn’t really feel, “If I remember you, maybe I’ll try again. See you, Jung Taekwoon.” He finishes, backing away slightly faster than the cool, calm and collected vibe he’s going for allows. “Have fun being a uni meme.”  
  
Taekwoon is still staring at him, still frozen and Sanghyuk gives him one last smile, before the door to the classroom slams shut behind him and he runs back outside, where it’ll be easier to pretend the last ten minutes of his life never happened.  
  
(Sanghyuk finds him again in his third year of university. Taekwoon has long since graduated, works as a lounge singer for a pretentious piano bar a few blocks from Sanghyuk’s apartment. He also finds out that Taekwoon remembers. Both of them do.)


	11. (it's all about the) hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw!! nbin; remote controlled vibrating butt plugs/dildos, originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=123934#cmt123934)  
> i fucking hate titles

When they were first introduced, Hongbin remembers thinking just how  _sweet_  Hakyeon seemed.   
  
And he was right, sort of. Because while Hakyeon  _is_  sweet he’s also… an asshole. That’s probably not the word Hongbin would go with on normal circumstances but then again, these aren’t really normal circumstances.  
  
They’re at yet another pretentious Christmas party thrown by yet another production company in the hopes of stealing a name or two from the competition. There are quite a bit of new faces too, boys and girls with equally blinding smiles, hovering around producers, hoping their names stick past the champagne.  
  
Hakyeon is leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the hall, holding a glass of said champagne, talking to the director of his latest drama. He’s not even sparing a glance in Hongbin’s direction, seems way too invested in his conversation. Still, when one of the actresses from Hongbin’s latest drama comes over to say hi, Hongbin  _feels it._  
  
There’s a reason he’s barely gotten up from his chair, partly obscured by the nearby table.  
  
It’s starts low, barely there but of course Hongbin feels it. He’s had the whole night to get used to the feeling of the butt plug shoved up his ass, all the while smiling prettily at senior actors and actresses and directors alike. He prides himself in not letting anything show, even if the desire to drag Hakyeon out of the room and to the nearest relatively secluded place is growing by the second.  
  
And now the goddamn thing is vibrating and the closer Im Jinah gets, the more intense it gets. Hakyeon has yet to look away from the person he’s talking to but Hongbin can see that the hand not holding his champagne glass has migrated into his pocket.  
  
“Hello,” Jinah says with one of those smiles that tend to make people fall at her feet. “How’s the night going?”  
  
“Gre-at,” Hongbin says, stumbling on the word. It must be the highest setting,  _it has to be,_  because he’s having trouble forming sentences and keeping his breathing in check is suddenly a lot, lot harder. Jinah gives him a curious glance. A glance in Hakyeon’s direction and he’s still not looking at him, not really, but there’s the tiniest quirk of his lips now. “How about you?” Hongbin forces out, turning back to Jinah. His voice sounds slightly less breathless than he’d like it to be but it’s the best he can muster right now.  
  
Jinah shrugs, takes a sip of her champagne. “Same old, same old. Some of the older actors were getting a little too much, I thought I’d hide with you for a bit.” She grins behind her glass, a twinkle in her eyes Hongbin’s not entirely sure he appreciates. “You don’t look so good, though.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Hongbin grits. “Peachy.”  
  
Jinah laughs, then follows his gaze to Hakyeon. “Whatever you say.”   
  
The intensity goes down a bit, just enough so Hongbin can take a breath, then spikes up again. His nails dig in his palm, hoping the pain would ground him a little but of course,  _of course_  it backfires. Jinah raises her eyebrows at him and the memory of that time she caught them, Hakyeon on his knees in one of the dressing rooms flashes through his brain. He’d been mortified then, but she’d only shrugged later, whispered something along the lines of  _We’re in the same boat, we have to watch each other’s backs._  
  
It made sense when a few days later, Hongbin found Jinah in that same dressing room, her hand under the skirt of that production assistant all the male actors were lusting over.  
  
Those are memories that would give Hongbin the worst cringe attacks on any normal day. Except today is not normal and the cringe attack is overpowered by the memory of Hakyeon’s lips wrapped around Hongbin’s cock, both the sight and the  _feeling._  He has to close his eyes for a second there, try calming his breathing again. Except Hakyeon is behind his eyelids too, even more vivid and when Hongbin startles back into the present Jinah is straight up smirking at him.  
  
Hongbin can feel the flush spreading on his skin and prays his makeup is thick enough to hide it. Hakyeon may be sweet most of the times, sure, but right now he is one cruel, cunning asshole who also happens to wield the remote to what seems to be Hongbin’s most questionable life choice to this day.   
  
“You don’t look that well,” Jinah says, voice laced with mock concern. “I think it would be a good idea to freshen up a little. I can tell your friend to come check up on you, just in case,” she adds, tilting her head in Hakyeon’s direction. Hongbin’s somewhat pleased to see he’s no longer talking to anyone, just casually sipping on his champagne, eyes roaming around the room. He catches Hongbin’s gaze, tips his glass. The vibrations feel so intense, loud, Hongbin worries the entire room can hear it.  
  
“I think you’re right,” he tells Jinah. She nods, solemn. “You don’t have to tell Hakyeon anything, though.”  
She shrugs, that same look of mock concern on her face. Her eyes are twinkling. “I don’t think I’ll need to, you’re right.”  
Hongbin flushes anew, nods a goodbye and hurries to the bathroom, all his willpower concentrated in trying to appear calmer than he feels, to not attract attention.  
  
*  
  
It takes approximately a minute and thirty seconds (not that Hongbin’s counting) for the door to the bathroom to push open again, Hakyeon slipping in without a sound. Hongbin has always envied the way he can move like a… cat, maybe. Like a predator, soundless and invisible until it’s too late.   
  
Hongbin gets pushed into one of the three stalls, the sound of the lock clicking behind him. He has never been more grateful for bathroom doors that actually reach the floor before.  
  
“How long do you think we have before some asshole decides to interrupt us,” Hakyeon asks conversationally, examining the tiny space. There’s barely space for one person, let alone two, let alone anything he might have in mind. The switch is in his hand again, not hidden this time, and Hakyeon plays with the settings. The plug goes to the highest setting, stays like that for a few long, long seconds, then stops altogether.   
  
Hongbin had a retort planned in his head, something to snap at Hakyeon with, except what comes out of his mouth is a broken  _“Please.”_  
“Aw, baby,” Hakyeon coos, “Did I go too hard on you?” He laughs at his own joke and Hongbin tries his best to glare. He has a feeling it comes off as more of a desperation thing, though.  
  
The bathroom door slams open. Hakyeon’s palm is on Hongbin’s mouth in a heartbeat, eyes hard and commanding. Hongbin wasn’t planning on making a noise in the first place but Hakyeon like this feels like a blow to his gut and, okay, maybe his dick, too. He tries to use the sound of running water to mask a tiny whine but Hakyeon hears, of course he does. His eyes pin Hongbin in place, unmoving.  
  
There’s the sound of the door again and Hakyeon’s palm slips off his mouth. “I guess we do have to hurry. Such a pity.” He looks down at the floor, considering, then sighs. “I really hope my suit won’t get ruined.”  
  
Hongbin opens his mouth to reply but Hakyeon is already on his knees, hands on Hongbin’s belt buckle and all that comes out of his mouth is a quiet gasp.   
  
Hakyeon doesn’t waste any time once Hongbin’s expensive trousers are pooled around his ankles and it’s all over embarrassingly quickly, really. Hongbin would be embarrassed, too, except Hakyeon looks incredibly pleased with himself, tongue running along his lower lip. Hongbin squeezes his eyes shut because  _too fucking soon_  but once again, the image keeps playing behind his eyelids.  
  
“I’m thinking of keeping the plug inside you,” Hakyeon whispers, his breath washing over Hongbin’s skin. He keeps his eyes shut while Hakyeon pulls up his underwear, then his pants. “We still have a good hour or so before we can go home,” he continues casually, fixing Hongbin’s suit in place. “The party is pretty boring anyway. Look at me,” he says, voice soft and Hongbin’s eyes flutter open. There’s so much fondness, clear as day on Hakyeon’s face, he almost chokes with it. Hakyeon taps his lips, smiling. “Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Hongbin croaks out, cringing at the sound of his voice. He makes a mental note to drink something before he attempts talking to other human beings. “Please try not to embarrass me,” he adds.  
  
The smile on Hakyeon’s lips is no longer fond, something more akin to sinister instead. “No promises.”  
  
And with that, he slips out the stall. There’s the sound of running water again and then the door. Hongbin counts to ten, partly for the sake of being discreet, partly because he kind of needs the time out.  
  
Jinah’s mock-concern flashes through his mind and he laughs to himself. He actually does need to freshen up this time.


	12. the story of how kim wonshik lost his mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenvi; jaehwan wears garters (shirt garters or lingerie garters? you decide), originally [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=127262#cmt127262)

Wonshik looks at his watch for the third time in the span of five minutes. It doesn’t actually work, frozen at half past two. He’d thought it looks good with his detective costume, though, and now that he knows it’s at his wrist, it’s hard not to glance at it every ten seconds because it  _does_  look good.  
  
He doesn’t need a watch to know Jaehwan’s late anyway.  
  
When Jaehwan finally does come out of his building, Wonshik genuinely rubs at his eyes a few times like a stupid movie character, hoping the image might go away.  
  
It doesn’t. Jaehwan is standing in the parking lot, clad in the tiniest pair of shorts known to man, a fake police cap in his hand and an unbuttoned top gaping where his boobs should be because it’s a goddamn girls’ costume. It’s all topped off with stockings, and… and freaking  _garters._  Wonshik pinches himself for good measure, too, but Jaehwan doesn’t magically reappear featuring actual clothes.  
  
“What the hell,” he says, once Jaehwan is within hearing distance.  
  
Jaehwan shrugs, fixing the cap on his ruffled hair. It looks messy, except in that way you just  _know_  he spent the last half an hour tending to it. “I’m a sexy cop,” he says, making a little twirl right in front of Wonshik. The shorts are hiked up so high, a good part of his ass cheeks are very much in plain sight.   
  
Wonshik squeezes his eyes shut on instinct. “I can tell,” he grits. When he looks at Jaehwan again, he’s pouting. It looks ridiculous with his whole sexy cop thing going on ( _It’s just like the beginning of a shitty porno,_  his brain supplies unhelpfully.) But it’s  _Jaehwan_  and Wonshik is  _weak._  “You look… good? Isn’t this a girl costume?”  
  
“I can wear whatever I want,” Jaehwan states, determined. “Although,” he amends a second later, “To be fair, I didn’t know it’s a girl costume when I bought it. I’m not actually a girl, you know.”  
  
“I can see your dick through the shorts.” Wonshik deadpans. He’s not proud of the admission but it’s  _there._  “And yet you still went for it,” he continues. If his voice sounds a little desperate - well. No one is here to call him out on it. (Except Jaehwan. But Jaehwan rarely calls him out on these things.)  
  
“Of course I went for it,” Jaehwan huffs. “I spent my hard earned money on it.”  
  
Wonshik narrows his eyes. “Didn’t you say you’re buying your Halloween costume with the money Taekwoon gave you to keep quiet during movie night?”  
  
 _“Hard earned money,”_  Jaehwan repeats. “Come on,” he adds, climbing into Wonshik’s car. “We’re going to be late for the party.”  
  
“We’re-” Wonshik starts, interrupted by the slamming of the door to his own car. In the end, he just sighs and climbs in as well.  
  
*  
  
Jaehwan keeps fiddling with the edges of his stockings, with the garters, with the stockings again. Wonshik almost runs them into a lamp post.  
  
At least Jaehwan’s not wearing heels, he tells himself. It could be worse.  
  
Which brings him to - “Wait,” he says when they finally reach Hakyeon’s house. “I’m pretty sure both the garters  _and_  the stockings aren’t actually part of the sexy cop costume.”  
  
Jaehwan smiles at him, all sweet. He crosses his legs, making the garters dig into his skin. “So,” he starts like Wonshik never said anything. “Are you into roleplay?”  
  
Wonshik bangs his head on the steering wheel, subsequently alerting everyone of their presence. Hakyeon is annoyed about it, but stops mid-nagging when Jaehwan shows up in all his glory. In the end, he just pats Wonshik's shoulder in sympathy.


End file.
